


坏男人

by sinsewengu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsewengu/pseuds/sinsewengu
Summary: PWP，一千字肉段子，明星×经纪人。





	坏男人

　　他必须要说，他可真是爱死了藤丸立香穿着西装的样子。这个纤瘦的少年刚开始做自己的经纪人时尚且青涩，穿着身阿玛尼定制西装都像是偷穿父亲衣服的小孩，尽管现在那种青涩感已经在他身上不复存在了，却绽放出另外一种强大的性张力，那是一种习惯了性事的身体散发出的无声诱惑。西装必须得是定做的，要能凸显出他漂亮的腰线，以及衣襟下摆藏不住的挺翘的臀线，不完全脱掉时干他是最好的，他会忌惮着无法机洗的西装的昂贵价格，而愈发箍紧他的后穴。他的身体要比他的灵魂更加上道，内壁的软肉缠上来，自行索取快感。

 

　　他身上的反差堪称有趣，在外人面前，藤丸立香向来都是叫他高文前辈的，但私底下却又会顺应他的喜好，说一下粗鄙的淫言浪语，好像和他做爱时将所有的羞耻心都抛在脚下。可矛盾的是，他每每想要在结束性事后再和他温存一下，这绝情的小家伙就像是捡起裤子一样，将他的那些羞耻和自尊都弯腰尽数捡起来，套回身上去，再戴上那副碍事的平光眼睛，抑制着自己的声音不再颤抖，与他确认下一项通告的时间和地点。若是调侃他不解风情，小孩便会笑起来，说，和高文前辈又有什么风情好讲呢。先撩者贱，他们都主动试探地撩拨过对方，还真说不上谁比谁更高贵些。

 

　　他在摘了小金人的那个晚上，藤丸立香在他身下展现出了前所未有的，最放荡的那一面，高文一边将他干得汁水淋漓，只能抱着他的胳膊扭动腰臀，来配合他的抽插动作，一边又深深地怀疑，这小家伙是不是在玩他。拿点成绩才能吃上酥皮红烧肉，床上待遇还与业绩挂钩。藤丸立香可真是打得一副好牌。要是将他们两个人之间的这种明争暗斗比喻成游戏的话，那他们必定势均力敌，才能将这战线拉得冗长且跌宕起伏。游戏要不无聊，怎能少得了双方的贡献，藤丸立香要跟他玩，就要做好输赢都会被他吃死的准备，是不是。

 

　　听听，小家伙又用黏腻的声音叫他的名字了，拖长了音调，用自己的手指撑开方才做过一回还没有完全闭合上的小口，也不管从里面淌出来的精水和淫水会将他的手指染的湿漉漉的，他只求着高文进入他，将他干到再度高潮。他应了声，却没有很快就给他一个痛快，毕竟他也不是什么大好人，对待坏孩子就要以牙还牙。他插入了他，还未等他反应过来，便将他整个人都给抱了起来，失去了重心的小孩在这时终于露出了最真实的反应，他生怕自己掉下去屁股摔裂似的，手脚并用地攀住了他，性器因为体位而进入地愈发深了，藤丸立香性感地尖叫起来，将所有的快感都化作令人兴奋的叫床声转述出来。高潮后连说话的力气都发不出来，只用后穴口一下一下地吸吮着他的性器根部，不住地喘着气。

 

　　他凑近了他，听到藤丸立香用气声沙哑地说了一句，这句话逗他发笑，他那笑或许比今日在台上讲获奖感言时还要生动。

 

　　——坏男人。  
　　


End file.
